Family Vacations of the unusual kind
by PaperPrince
Summary: A series of unconnected stories about the Doctor and his travels with the pond family and their adventures. Mostly Doctor/River but with some Amy/Rory thrown in for good measure.
1. For the Love of Biscuits

Strangely enough The Doctor had been pretty easy to buy off. All he had wanted in return for his silence about things he may have accidentally seen and heard, that may or may not have occurred in one of the larger closets of the Tardis between the Ponds was fifteen Jammie Dodgers , two horrible new bowties and a football. The embarrassment that followed for several days after that was as the two of them discovered later nothing in comparison to the embarrassment they felt when River walked in on them...


	2. The Lodger's Wedding

**Note this chapter does contain some spoilers- you have been warned!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Craig stared in wonder at the dark blue envelope in his hands as if it had just materialised from nowhere, which it had. His hands shock nervously as he turned it over inspecting it. He could only think of one person in the world who could have sent this to him.<p>

To receive any form of mail was a rarity in itself, but this envelope was different, no address on the front of it, instead every square inch of the front of the envelope was covered in stamps. Instead of the queen each stamp proudly bore the face of the Doctor in several different poses.

Even though his presence had only been felt for a few days Craig had never been able to forget his strange funny lodger, a man (well alien) who had changed his life for the better.

After that brief visit he and Sophie had been unable to continue living such a boring existence, going to work in the call centre day in day out, they had had to get away from the monotony they had been drowning in. Sophie had had her way and after a bit of prodding, together they had travelled around the world, taking in the sights at first and then later getting stuck in, doing their best to save and rehabilitate monkeys, training them to live in the wild again.

And while Craig knew that their adventures would not be nearly as amazing or wonderful as travelling with the Doctor would be that was alright as it would be their adventure, theirs and theirs alone.

That didn't mean that the Doctor wasn't welcome to visit them anytime he wanted and he had told the Doctor so. But after five years without contact Craig had begun to think that the Doctor had forgotten them, too busy caught up saving the universe and time and all that to have time for a boring guy like him.

And yet here he stood deep in the tropics of the rainforest, in a hand built cabin, miles and miles away from a supermarket or pub or hot water, basically any form of civilisation holding a message from the Doctor. Hesitantly he opened the envelope wondering what sort of adventure or important piece of information it would contain.

To his immense surprise (and relief) he finds an invitation to a wedding, the Doctors wedding. How on earth could that happen? He glances at the date on the invitation and swears.

Sophie hears him and comes out to investigate, bottle in one hand and cradling little Max in the other.

He smiles "are you up for some dancing?" He asks her. She stares at him confused. "What are you on about?"

He doesn't even have time to show the envelope to Sophie before the Tardis materializes in front of them and a familiar face pops out of it. The first thing Craig notices is that the Doctor's wearing a top hat and cape and looks extraordinarily smart, in fact Sophie would probably say he looked down right gorgeous. She tells him just that, her eyes looking him up and down, causing the Doctor to blush awkwardly.

"All ready to go?" He asks rubbing his hands together gleefully. He stares at their grubby attire "ah don't worry I'm sure the Tardis will have something, come on chop chop mustn't be late and all that." he pushes the three of them into the box and quickly sets about fiddling with the controls.

He catches sight of the monkey and smiles "that isn't the wedding present is it? I mean monkeys are cool, but it seems a little extravagant and well I'm not sure the bride will like it, him. I've already upset her once today you know..." he trailed off, suddenly pulling them into a big hug. "Look at you two! Well three if you count Max the monkey..." he cried happily.

"I'm so happy to see you two! Such good old friends, I think I might cry" he sniffed a bit, "anyway you need to get ready we start in..." he glanced at his watch less wrist for a moment "about five minutes, okay don't panic, this is a time machine". He turned back to the controls and spun the large round wheelie thing. "Closets down that hall, okay?" he says pointing vaguely in the right direction.

They shuffled off to get ready, leaving the Doctor alone with Max. They get a bit lost but once found the closet if easy enough to navigate. It's almost as if the Tardis has laid everything out for them in advance thinks Craig stuffing himself into a smart black suite, indeed its more than likely considering the Doctors non existing fashion sense. Once dressed Craig finds himself helping Sophie do up the back of a stunning flowery print dress (one she had just happened to have found on one of the long racks in the closet as if by magic) an easy task made hard by his attractive wife.

* * *

><p>Finally decent he and Sophie returned to the control room just as the Tardis was landing, making its traditional noisy entrance. "Let's not keep them waiting eh" said the Doctor pushing them through the doors of the Tardis, before joining them moments later. They found themselves standing in a large ancient church much like the stone cathedrals of earth. In fact if it wasn't for the hundreds of aliens and robots that filled up the aisles and the large white floating globes that illuminated the place Craig would have sworn they were standing in Westminster.<p>

They glance around for a bit looking for a free spot at the back or any place to sit really, but every inch of space seems taken. The Doctor doesn't notice them exchange worried looks with each other, he is far too busy greeting a young man they don't know but who appears to be human.

The man stares at them, Craig in particular. "Doctor are you sure don't want me to..." asks the man but the Doctor just pats him on the shoulder "Rory" he says to the man "you're doing too much as it is, besides" he jokes "I'd like to have at least one member of the wedding party who isn't a pond"

Rory nods "well I'd better go tell the bride we're ready for her, she was beginning to get pretty nervous" he disappears before anyone can speak.

"Nice man that Rory" comments the Doctor watching him leave. He claps his hands together and rubs them "come on best man" he cries staring at Craig "to the alter!" Craig looks at him eyes wide. "You want me to...You mean I'm your... but what about" He stutters uncontrollably .the Doctor just stares at him "oh come on man you must remember me asking at the stag night on Arcturus with the..." He trails off as the realisation draws on him.

"That hasn't happened yet, has it?" he says. He looks at the two of them more closely "have you met my River yet?" he asks. They shake their heads. "Oh well" the Doctor looks around embarrassed not sure what to say.

A sudden burst of trumpets break the tension and signal the arrival of the bride. As the Doctor and Craig take their places at the front he quietly asks "you didn't give me the ring by any chance? Did you?" the Doctor shook his head and Craig was glad of small miracles, he wasn't sure how Sophie would react if he spoilt another wedding.

The congregation began to sing as the bride approached, dressed in the traditional white with blue flowers in her hair. She was magnificent, youngish looking (in her mid twenties he supposed) with a model figure (men notice these things) long frazzly blond hair and a smile as wide as the moon's. Walking besides her was Rory whose eyes were tearing up along with most of the guests and the Doctor.

The next few moments seem to pass by in a blur of vows and kisses and happiness and all too soon are they at the reception. A fancy place on a little planet in the gamma quadrant which is was or will be the home world of the bride according to a slimy blue matron of honour.

Excusing himself Craig goes off in search of a stiff drink, to help him with the unexpected events of the day. Already at the bar sits Rory, drink in hand staring at the happy couple on the dance floor partake in the conga. He sighs as Craig sits down beside him. "My little baby angel all grown up and married" he cries. Craig stares at the thirty year old "bloody time travel" he thinks as hetakes a swig of alien beer and tries to comfort the man who is obviously the father of the bride despite being far too young.


	3. The Doctor's Gift

The doctor's gift

All they did was take from him, every single time they would force their way into his hearts, making a place for themselves in them, which his companions would then take with them when they left and every single time they did this he was reminded of his loneliness and of all those whose death he had caused.

The Ponds were different from the rest, when they left they didn't want mementos from their time together with the doctor, they didn't want to stay longer or go on one final adventure with him, they didn't even want a robot dog or a human copy of him though he would have given it to them if they had asked. They didn't beg him to stay with them, like others had done many years ago, for they had each other and their daughter and that was enough for them.

When the truth of River had come out they accepted it without question, they saw that they were tied to the Doctor, that their future and rivers was or were unavoidable. And so they didn't ask the Doctor to change what would happen, they didn't ask the Doctor to give her up, to spare her from the life she would lead, they knew what it meant for the Doctor not to be alone, to have a family at last and for that the Doctor was grateful.


	4. Listening in the Darkness

Lying in the darkness, not quite touching they wait for him to bring her home, telling themselves that she is safe with him but really believing the words for they know the Doctor too well.

Danger follows him just like it does their daughter, the doctor's mate, his other half now and always throughout eternity. She can handle herself, handle the darkness and pain, they know that but it doesn't stop the nightmares. To worry is after all a parent's provocative no matter their child's age. Sleep evades them as wearily they wonder if she will return tonight with the same face she left with or if indeed at all.


End file.
